I Think I Love Him
by Crazysnakelover
Summary: Roxas and the newest member of organization XIII have always hated each other, but what happens number XIV starts to feel somthing for him RoxasxOC Rated for implied swearing


**My first oneshot, I'm so excited, just a cute story about Roxas and my OC, short sweet and fluffy, give opinions, I really like them even if its saying that you hated it, I love opinions.**

**Disclaimer, 'I don't own Kingdom Heart or anything connected to it'**

"Come on,thirteen!" an irritated voice yelled "get moving already! I swear you're the slowest member!"

"Watch what your saying fourteen, you may be Zexion's sister but I'm still your superior"

"By one rank, and you don't even have the guts to report me for be disrespectful to my superiors." The young girl retorted.

Roxas sighed heavily; it was never a good idea to send member's thirteen and fourteen on a mission together, because they usually end up trying to kill each other. Everyone knew that Roxas and Xylia hated each other, and it was very plain to see just by looking at the way they address each other, they all know that if any of the newer members called one another by number instead of name they had issues with each other, and they did, the two hated each other since the day they met.

_Flashback_

_It was the first day since Xylia joined and-_

Never mind, it's a long story, anyway, most members wondered why Xemnas even sent them on missions together, they usually ended in them both of them trying to kill each other. And they have to send someone to break it up and help finish the mission.

--

At the castle that never was Xemnas was sitting in his office thinking about the normal stuff, how to get there hearts back , using kingdom hearts, yada, yada, yada. His thoughts were suddenly broken by Saïx portalling in.

"What is it number seven" Xemnas asked calmly.

Saïx just shook his head, "Isn't it obvious, numbers thirteen and fourteen are trying to kill each other again"

"Just get number eight and nine to deal with it" the superior said casually.

--

Xylia could be seen looked down a hole smirking evilly.

"Fourteen_"_ Roxas yelled threateningly to the girl above him, "Get me out of hear!"

"Why don't you just portal out" Xylia said smugly looking down into the water hole that she threw her superior in while they were fighting.

Roxas glared at her venomously, shivering slightly from the cold water, if looks could kill than the raven haired girl would be in her gave by now.

"Don't you remember why we were even fighting, I'm out of magic," the boy said in a low deadly voice, "At least throw me an ether or something."

Xylia thought for a moment, "No…I think I'll leave you down there to cool off for a while, thirteen." The Deadly Shrine called down to him and walked away.

"_Xylia!_" the blonde yelled, shivering. "I swear, I'm going to kill you when I get out of here!" Roxas yelled furious. The only reply he got was an evil laugh._ oh, I'm going to kill that girl so hard. _Roxas sat down in the knee deep water and settled down to wait out the time until someone came to rescue him.

--

Two lone figure's appeared in the cold world, one was noticeable taller than the other. The taller one had flaming red hair while the shorter one had blonde.

"So where do you think we should look for them" Demyx asked shivering slightly from the airs coldness.

"Just listen for battle cries and look for blood flying" Axel replied.

"Dang its freezing hear."

"Its not that cold."

"Easy for you to say, your normal body temperature is 104."

They kept searching for about a half an hour before they came across an interesting sight. Xylia was sitting on the ground wish her back against the wall, a very happy look on her face and filing her nails.

"Xylia where's Roxas" the red head asked suspiciously.

"Oh I took care of him" she said casually not even looking up at her superiors.

"What did you do to him" Demyx asked.

"Well I didn't kill him if that's what your asking." The girl replied.

"Where is he" Axel asked losing his patients fast.

Xylia sighed irritably, "He's in the water hole over there" she pointed in the direction of the hole.

The two taller members walked in that direction leaving Xylia to file her nails. They looked in the water hole and sure enough the little blond key bearer was sitting in the water shivering and looking pale.

Axel portalled down to where his friend sat and asked, "Rox what are your doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing" was the heated reply.

"I mean why haven't you portalled out of hear?"

"I ran out of magic dip face, just get me out of hear" Roxas shakily stood up shivering uncontrollably. Axel sighed and pulled his friend close to him and portalled out.

As soon as they were out of the water hole the smaller blond roughly pulled out of The Flurry of Dancing Flames embrace, "Where is she, I'm going to kill her."

Axel grabbed the boy by the back of his coat and pulled him back as he tried to run in a random direction, "Wow easy there Rox, your in no condition to go and kill someone.

"I don't care I'm going to kill her" Roxas struggled to get out of Axel's hold then a wave of dizziness came over him and if Axel wasn't holding him he would of fallen over.

"Uhhh, I don't feel so well" he said leaning against Axel's larger frame.

"Come on, lets get back to the castle and Vexen can look at you." Axel created a portal to walk through, "Go get the drama queen and bring her back, this missions over, "he ordered Demyx before walking through.

--

"Xylia!" Zexion yelled irritably. "You have really out did yourself this time. Did you ever realize that he could freeze to death ?" Zexion had been giving his sister a firm lecture about being respectful to your superiors and not to leave them in water holes.

"I guess it never crossed my mind" Xylia responded innocently.

"Well it should of, your punishment is a week of kitchen duty."

"WHAT!" the black haired girl was outraged.

"Maybe that will teach you to obey your superiors, Thirteen may be only one rank above you but that still makes him your superior, now Xaldins left a mess in the kitchen that's waiting for you."

Xylia stomped off in a huff.

--

Xylia was in the kitchen cleaning up the huge mess from lunch grumbling to herself, "Respect my superiors, who the heck could respect Roxas, he's so annoying, I hate him."

Her grumblings were interrupted by someone portalling into the kitchen, she looked up the see her brother and Axel. Axel had a mischievous smile on his face, and Zexion even looked amused.

"Fourteen, I was talking with the superior, and we decided that your punishment was a little harsh." Zexion started.

The black haired brat smirked to herself, she knew that her brother couldn't bare seeing his baby sister unhappy, Ienzo was still in there.

"So we decided to change it"

There was a brief pause, before The Cloaked Schemer continued, "You are now to help number eight take care of number thirteen, considering you're the reason he's in this state."

Axel's grin widened at the horrified expressed on Xylia's face, _taking care of Roxas, that's even worse_ "No, no Kitchen duty is fine, look-look I'm doing it," she started cleaning again.

A smile actually graced Zexion's lips, "Well…all right" I sigh of relief could be heard from the Deadly Shrine. "When your finished you could start by getting thirteen dinner," Zexion finished and left before she could protest, Xylia could only stared in shock and horror.

--

The black haired girl walked down the halls to Roxas' room carrying a food tray grumbling to herself, and planning the perfect way to get back at her older brother. She walked into the room. "Dinner!" she announced stiffly, carefully setting a tray down.

Roxas jumped up in surprised at seeing her, "What the F&#k are you doing hear" he asked outraged.

"What does it look like I'm doing dip face." She retorted.

"Get. out. Now_._"

Rage was boiling in her at an outrageous speed she looked at him from under her black bangs. "And this is the thanks I get for bringing you dinner."

"I'm not even hungry just get out you're the one that did this to me," the blonde threw one of his pillows at her.

She quickly dodged the pillow and swore under her breath saying, "LOOK! I've already apologies to Zexion for that,"

"Oh thanks you apologized to Zexion, not the person who suffered…"

"Well if you're waiting for one you're not going to get it, Kingdom Hearts, thirteen, I'd of thought by the way you look right now you wouldn't have the energy to argue with me.."

"Well then, get the f&#K out of my room so I can sleep."

The small girl scowled at him. "That's it," She threw a ball of senge at him just as Axel came through the door witnessing it.

The blond just barely dodged the ball of poison as it hit the wall next to his bed, "Easy there Xylia, he's not exactly in a defending state, and you don't want to make him any sicker," Axel cautioned, "That would certainty get you turned into a dusk."

"Yah why don't you get out of hear, you might put me in shock if I look at you too long" Roxas snarled.

"All you had to do was ask" Xylia said venom dripping from her words before slamming the door shut.

--

"Thirteen_,_" Roxas lifted his head to watch the nerve driving girl enter into the room with the same scowl on her face. He winced. His head was pounding in his ears, he couldn't handle her right now, _dang can't she just leave me alone_.

"Wow, thirteen, you've certainly looked better." The raven haired girl, was carrying a glass with some substance in it, the young girl still had the same scowl on her face, but there was something different in her eyes, it almost looked like worry, could that be possible, Roxas was too tired to care.

"Please leave?" he whispered pathetically. His throat felt sore and dry.

"I'll leave as soon as you drink this crap that Vexen made," she tried to hand him the glass, but he pushed it away.

"I'm not drinking anything you give me, even if its from Vexen, you probably added senge to it," Roxas accused exhaustedly.

The Deadly shrine closed her eyes and breathed deeply to keep her anger from boiling over, "If you drink it then you will get better, and I will no longer have to visit your…room" she spoke slow and stiff and paused a moment to keep from saying something insulting about the boys room.

The poor kid groaned softy as a wave of nausea came over him, he leaned over the side of the bed and emptied all the food he had eating in the past 24 hours. Xylia felt a twinge of sympathy for the sick nobody, but her irritated voice didn't change, "I'm not cleaning that up" she stated.

Roxas laid back down sweating and breathing heavily, he broke onto a coughing fit and for the first time, the girls scowl broke into a worried look, when the fit ended Xylia walked to the key bearer's side, mindful of the pool of sick on the ground next to his bed, and placed a hand on his forehead, _Dear God, he's burning up_.

"Hear just drink this" she tried to make her voice still sound irritated but failed miserably, she put the glass to her superior's lips.

The sick key bearer drank without complaint, his eyes were closed, after all the contents were gone she quickly portalled out of the room..

The young girl reappeared down to the kitchen, then immediately lost her composure at the sight of Zexion. "I can't take this any more!" she screamed in frustration, running into her brothers arms and sobbing hard. "I just can't_!_ I hate him so much but I can't stand seeing him like this!" the girl's small body was wracked with sobs as she poured out her nonexistent heart and confusion into her brother uncaring frame.

"Now Xylia," he said sternly but she could also hear the love in his voice, she was only one other than Lexaeus that he ever called by name and that alone showed that he still cared about her despite not showing it in actions too often. "You must not let yourself get unstable with these fake emotions, I understand how much you dislike thirteen but we can't really hate each other, they are only memories, you need to throw them away and help eight get number thirteen get back on his feet so he can help us with kingdom hearts."

Xylia smiled at her brother only she could translate that into, 'Xylia I love you very much and I can't bare seeing you fall apart like this.' She broke her embrace, "Thanks Zex, your absolutely right," She said, and the Cloaked Schemer nodded in approval before leaving the kitchen.

--

That night Xylia laid in her bed sleep far away from her, and her thoughts started wondering to the person she despised the most, wondering if she still despised him. Wait what was she thinking, of course she still hated him, she had since the day that they met.

Her thoughts turned back to when they first met and she wondered, what happened that day, that make them despise each other so much that they wanted to kill each other every they were near, after a few minutes thinking she remembered, it all started when they first met, and Roxas unknowingly insulted her then that started a chain reaction which led to them trying to kill each other by the end of the day.

The girl almost couldn't believe it, all this had started from a stupid insult, her thoughts were interrupted by loud coughing from across the hall, and for the first time in her life, guilt for what she had done to her superior, had come upon her, there was no denying that she was the reason for what's happened to him, she almost wished that she could go back in time to fix it. _Xylia get your head on strait, you hate him, he's the biggest jerk in the organization, you will always hate him._

_--_

The night passed, turning into morning, Roxas was disoriented by the high fever and had no idea where he was. He tried to sort out his mind, searching the room for something familiar, but his mind drew a blank.

Getting up on unstable feet, he grabbed on to his bed to stable himself and stumbled over too his door he somehow managed to get out into the corridor. He blinked as his vision began to swim, he swayed dangerously on his feet and took a few more steps before his knees finally gave out and he dropped hard to the ground, moaning softly. He was so confused, he had no idea where he was, sob escaped his throat and he curled up on the ground and sobbed his nonexistent heart out.

Someone touched him, and he heard a distant voice that was soothing and reassuring. He looked up onto Xylia's beautiful green eyes. Looking back on to those deep blue eyes something came over Xylia, she leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. The key bearers glassy blue eyes went wide with surprised then responded to the kiss, they kissed for a full minute before she broke it.

The raven haired girl couldn't believe what she did, it was for certain she had the fever, that's what this was all about, when she finally got away from her thoughts and look down at the boy in her arms she found he had slipped into unconsciousness.

--

"Its nice to see you back on your feet thirteen" announced to the blond sitting across from him."

"Thank you superior" Roxas said in a business like tone.

It was his first meeting since he had gotten over the fever, him and Xylia had been avoiding each other, every since they kissed, after that she brought him back to his room and went straight to Axel to tell him that she couldn't take it anymore and he would have to take care of Roxas for now on, Surprising he said it was all right.

They briefly made eye contact with each other but looked away quickly, what to do now?

To be continued.

**So what do you think, good, terrible, plots been done too many times, I love opinions, to let you know Xylia is my OC she's Zexion's little sister and senge is her element that I made up, its a pasty black poison that will incinerate your skin when its in contact, and for thoes of you that read 'my nobodies girl' and are confused as to why she and Roxas hated each other, well I never said that it was love at first site, please review.**


End file.
